lyokofandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:The Other Lyokon
Hello The Other Lyokon Im Djf2014 Admiral Guardian Of Defence I hope you join us longer than other people and that we can get to know each other CL-Djf2014 08:42, 5 August 2006 (EDT) Thanks for the welcome Djf2014. It looks like we've got another vandal or two around here. I started to randomly made backups of some of the articles on my computer, but the ones that were just hit were not among them...--CL-The Other Lyokon 15:51, 5 August 2006 (EDT) Moving pages Dear comrade, I see you often try to move pages moved by Mover Weirdo back to their original titles. Because Lyokons cannot move pages, I suggest you use the Redirect Substitute, a simple Lyokon-accessible strategy just as easy to use as Move Page. Lets say we have a page called "The Key has been conquered by the Roman Empire!" Edit the page, copy all the text, then delete all of it and put this in: #REDIRECTThe Key Wiki software interprets this as a command - if someone now accesses the "The Key has been conquered by the Roman Empire!" page, it will automatically go to the "The Key" page. Once this is done, edit "The Key" and paste what you copied from "The Key has been conquered by the Roman Empire!" This is called the Redirect Subsitute. Thank you for reverting vandalism, I look foreward to a friendly relationship. If you need any help with wiki software, just leave a comment on my talk page by pressing the + button next to the "edit" button (it will let you leave a new section which will help me to locate your comments and aid you. I will reply on my talk page, so check back for my reply if you leave a question for me.) CL-KFan II the Administrator 16:14, 7 August 2006 (EDT) Ah, thanks for the advice my friend. I had no idea about that. (In fact, I knew nothing about how Wiki pages worked before I came here.) See you around.--CL-The Other Lyokon 18:07, 7 August 2006 (EDT) Hey! I just learned that pre-vandalized versions of pages can be found in the pages history. Yay, goodie-goodie for me! :) (Don't worry, I don't do that often.--CL-The Other Lyokon 18:27, 7 August 2006 (EDT)) Admins? Do you know where any Code: WIKI admins are right now? CL-Bub 14:23, 8 August 2006 (EDT) No, but CL-KFan II the Administrator talked to me just yesterday, so he will most likely show up sooner or later, especially if you leave him a message. You certanily have been busy, CL-Bub.--CL-The Other Lyokon 14:28, 8 August 2006 (EDT) Banned I think I may have to ban you too. You are just too worthless contributor. We don't need trolls like you. To get to the point, yuor banned.CL-Аdmin 19:19, 8 August 2006 (EDT) To get to the point, you're a lousy impersonator. Don't worry, The Other Lyokon, you're not banned. CL-Bub 19:29, 8 August 2006 (EDT) Thanks Bub. I had a feeling that it was a fake even before I saw your message. (People have tried to impersonate him before.)--CL-The Other Lyokon 20:01, 8 August 2006 (EDT) CL-More specifically, Captain Weirdo. CL-Bub 20:10, 8 August 2006 (EDT) I award you a Roachster! Dear comrade, I hereby award you this Materialized Roachster. The Materialized Roachster is the highest rank of Roachster (kind of like the Wikipedia Barnstar - an award on Wikipedia) one can get. It is only awarded to extremely loyal users who have proved their knowledge of Code: LYOKO (which you watch - right?) and their usefulness in all situations. I hope you chose to stay on Code: WIKI, and that you keep contributing to our great website. CL-KFan II the Administrator 11:40, 10 August 2006 (EDT) Wow, that's quite an honor for this site. Thanks, I will wear it with honor! (On second thought, maybe I'll keep it with honor instead.) Yes, I have Garage Kids on my computer, I've seen all of Season 1 on TV and most (but not all) of Season 2 on the TV and youtube.com combined. See you around the website, comrade.--CL-The Other Lyokon 12:19, 10 August 2006 (EDT) Congrats, comrade! Well, comrade, because everyone (including CL-Bub and CL-Djf2014) suggested it, I, CL-KFan II the Supercomputer, with all the awesome power I wield using the capabilites of wiki software, created by Jimmy Wales, etc., etc., hereby declare you a [insert imaginery drumroll hear, include trumpets if you wish, or some Star Wars music] Guardian! With your new administrative powers you can crush, eliminate, obliterate, annihilate, blow up, destroy, massacre, defeat, and ban vandals! You can now also do lots of other things that I cannot explain now but do not hesitate to ask. Thank you, comrade, for aiding Code: WIKI in its time of need. Also, please revert the vandalisms caused yesterday as I cannot as in a few hours I have to be on an 8-hour train ride. Thank you. CL-KFan II the Administrator 08:06, 20 August 2006 (EDT)